


Bruised

by lattelibrapunk, sheisagenius



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Death, F/M, Gambling, Recovery, Self-Defense, Sex, Swearing, domestic angst, severe injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattelibrapunk/pseuds/lattelibrapunk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheisagenius/pseuds/sheisagenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Happy is seriously injured, her relationship with Toby is tested. She’s angry and in pain while he’s regretful and heartbroken. But, soon enough, he’s the one yelling vitriol at an ashamed Happy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arithmadick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arithmadick/gifts).



> The very lovely Allie requested some Quintis angst and this is our gift to her.
> 
> Scorpion and all canon characters belong to CBS.

**The night before**

Happy let out a sigh of frustration as she left yet another bar and still had no sign of Toby. Reaching for her cell phone, she called him again. There was no ringing on the other end, it just went straight to his voicemail. Waiting, she spoke at the beep. “Listen, Doc, this is the last message I’m leaving for you. If I don’t hear from you tonight, we’re done.”

Slipping her cell phone into her jacket pocket, she crossed the street to get back in her truck. There were still a few more bars she wanted to check before calling it a night. Happy wasn’t ten feet from her truck when she got pulled into the alley way.

* * *

**Day 1**

Toby was down ten thousand dollars but felt his luck changing with this hand. He had all the face cards and there was a ten on the table. Going all in on his credit, he felt smug as the dealer set down an ace.

There was a commotion up front he thought nothing of until he recognized that voice. “Homeland Security, hands where I can see them.”

Placing his cards face down on the table, Toby started muttering under his breath. “You’ve got to be kidding me. She called in the Fed.” He waited for Cabe to reach him, fingers tapping impatiently against the table.

“Unless you’re here to arrest me, I’m not going anywhere.” He felt himself being lifted out of his seat and shook off the agent. “Whatever Happy told you, it’s none of your business. And this is a complete abuse of your power, government man.”

Cabe’s face was told him he wasn’t amused. “Get your damn phone, Toby, and meet me outside.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Cabe shot back. “Because Happy is lying in the ICU fighting for her life. Is that a good enough reason for you to get off your ass and stop gambling?”

“Happy’s hurt?” Toby felt his blood go cold and he fell back into his seat, his face drained of all color.

“She’s more than hurt, now let’s go.” Cabe wrenched him up and pushed him towards the door. “I had to track the damn GPS on your cell phone to find you.”

“What happened?” Toby asked again, his feet refusing to move until he got answers.

Cabe said nothing as he led Toby out to his SUV past the other agents. He opened the door and pushed Toby, “Get in, we’re wasting time as it is.”

Once they were on the freeway, Toby asked his question again. “What happened to Happy? She’ll be alright, won’t she?”

“I got a call hours ago from some bartender in West Hollywood,” Cabe roared. “He told me that Happy Quinn was being rushed to the ER. He found her in an alleyway beaten and unconscious.”

Toby couldn’t breathe, his hands went to the dashboard and he felt his lungs refuse to take in any air. He knew exactly where she had gone. It was a favorite of his from back in the day. The only reason she was there was to find him. “How badly beaten?”

“Kid, she’s in a coma with a fractured skull and half a dozen other injuries. You better pray like hell she wakes up in one piece.” Cabe had an iron grip on the steering wheel and kept his eyes trained on the road ahead.

It was silent the rest of the drive to the hospital. Toby felt numb and hot and like he was having an out of body experience with all the emotion and worst-case scenarios running through his mind. So much so that he didn’t feel the SUV stop, not until Cabe was yanking him out of the passenger seat. “Let’s go.”

Just following the Homeland Agent, the tears were welling up in Toby’s eyes. He couldn’t fight them back and was snapped to reality when Cabe stopped.

“The rest of the team is already here. They could be reached immediately.” Cabe shot that zinger and noticed how the tears escaped at that comment. “Just wait until you see her.”

The older man stepped into the room and immediately made his way over to Patrick. Toby saw Walter sitting at the side of the bed, holding Happy’s hand with his head down.

“How is she, Walt?” Toby asked quietly, his gaze locked onto Happy’s unconscious body. She looked so fragile, so different than how fiery she normally was. Both eyes were bruised and her face was all scraped. There was a bandage across her nose and he knew it had been broken. As he was assessing her injuries, noting her left arm in a sling, Walter’s fist hit his jaw and sent him to the floor.

“You’re a real son of a bitch, Toby!” Walter yelled. “How could you put her in that situation?”

Walter was shaking with anger and had to be held back by Patrick as Paige went to Toby. “Don’t, Walt, don’t,” Patrick said sadly. Happy’s father couldn’t even look at Toby, he just led Walter out of the room while Paige stayed with Toby.

“Toby,” Paige said softly as she helped him up to his feet, “What the hell happened?”

He said nothing at first, he just sat next to the bed and took Happy’s hand in both of his, kissing her knuckles. “What happened to you, love?” Her hand were bandaged as well, no doubt from her fighting back. He looked at Paige, “Do you know what happened?”

Paige bit her lip, and that told Toby she wasn’t going to tell him everything she knew. “What aren’t you telling me?” he asked.

“Toby, she was attacked. But she fought them both off and is still with us.”

Toby’s breath hitched at the back of his throat. “Two?” Paige nodded. “Was she?” The question of whether she was violated in the ultimate way hung in the air until Paige shook her head and Toby released the breath he was holding. “Oh, thank god.”

His head hung low, the tears continuing to fall. Paige placed her hand on his shoulder, though it did nothing to comfort Toby, who by then had started to sob. It was some time before he was able to calm down enough to continue speaking to Paige. “What have the doctors said?”

“That there will be real cause for concern if she doesn’t wake up in about twelve hours.”

“I’m staying. I’m staying until she wakes up.” Toby said it with such conviction that Paige didn’t bother arguing. She knew it would be impossible to change his mind.

Patting his shoulder, she replied, “Ok. I’ll be back in the morning with a change of clothes for you.”

“Thank you, Paige.” He looked up at her and she smiled at him, noticing how bloodshot his eyes were.

“Prepare yourself for when she wakes up. It won’t be pretty.” He nodded silently. From his tearful expression, Paige could tell that he regretted everything. She gave him one last smile before exiting the room. She knew that Toby was truly sorry, but she also knew that Happy’s anger at him would be at an all time high when she woke up, if she woke up.

A few minutes after Paige left, Walter and Patrick came in again. Walter stood by Toby while Happy’s father walked to the other side of her bed. Without moving his eyes from Happy, Toby addressed the other two men in the room. “I’m staying until she wakes up.”

With a voice softer than normal, Walter replied, “So am I.”

Turning to look at them, Patrick spoke after a few minutes. “I need to go back home. I’ll be back in the morning unless something happens, in which case, please call me.” After receiving a sad and concerned nod from Walter and a tearful one from Toby, Patrick leaned down to kiss Happy’s forehead and took his exit from the room.

Not even thirty seconds had passed before Toby rose from his chair and nearly ran out of the room to speak to Patrick. Happy’s father was by the elevators when Toby caught up with him. Pausing for a minute, Toby swallowed before speaking. “Patrick, I am so sorry for what I did. I was being stupid and now she’s badly hurt.”

He gave Toby a small smile before replying. “Toby, I’m not angry with you. I’m disappointed, but not angry. Happy loves you more than anything, and despite how hard we both know it will be for you when she wakes up, you’re going to be a crucial part of her recovery.” Toby looked down at that, too ashamed of himself to face the father of the woman he loved in the eye.

“Hey, Toby, look at me.” He raised his gaze, tears threatening to fall from his eyes once again. “I know you’re aware of how much you fucked up. I know that you’re sorry. She will know and accept it soon enough.” Patting Toby’s shoulder, Patrick turned and stepped into the elevator, leaving Toby alone. He returned to Happy’s room, and sat down in the chair again, taking her hand in both of his.

* * *

**Day 2**

It was morning when Paige came back with a fresh change of clothes for Toby. Quickly changing, he was once again at her side with his head on the bed next to her.

Walter and Patrick sat on the other side of the bed, Sylvester and Paige in the corner of the room watching Happy’s heart monitor and the men who protectively flanked her.

It hadn’t been easy but Walter had cooled down enough where he was able to stay in the same room as Toby and not attack him. Patrick’s eyes still held disappointment but he did give his daughter’s boyfriend an encouraging smile whenever their eyes met.

Toby’s eyes remained bloodshot from all the crying and he didn’t leave Happy’s side. He kept murmuring his apologies as he kissed her bandaged hand, sometimes standing to assess her more fully and press a kiss to her forehead, ever gentle of her condition.

“How could you do this, Toby?” Walter was the first one to break the silence mid-morning, after the doctors made their rounds and told them that with Happy’s vitals the same as they were last night, the only thing left to do was wait until she woke up.

Toby was exhausted and devastated and looked at his friend with such utter regret in his eyes. “Do you really think I went out with any inkling this is how the night would end?” Walter’s face remained impassive and he just stared over at Toby, arms crossed over his chest. “It was so long since I’d been to a game,” Toby told them. “I heard about this one and decided to go despite the fact she asked me not to.”

His words choked at the back of his throat and Toby needed to close his eyes. With both hands holding Happy’s ever so gently, he lowered his head as the team heard his soft sobs escape.

Paige was at his side momentarily, glaring at Walter for his insensitivity. Toby wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and spoke, more to himself than the team. “I’m the reason the woman I love is fighting to stay alive. Why do I do this?”

“Because you’re a gambler and are known to make poor choices that hurt those around you,” Walter provided.

“Hey,” Paige said, her eyes narrowing and a pointed glare at Walter telling him he went too far. “I remember being in this hospital not two years ago with you lying in the hospital bed and worrying us all to death.”

“That was different,” Walter defended. “My actions had destructive consequences for only myself. I didn’t hurt anyone else.”

“I would have to contradict you there, little brother.” Megan appeared in the doorway, stopping to catch her breath as Sylvester hurried over to help her into the room. “The way you’re feeling now is exactly how we all felt then, helpless. So get off your high horse.”

Walter huffed at his sister's words but didn't retort. Megan had a way of putting Walter in his place and at that moment, they were all grateful.

Taking a seat next to Toby, Megan laid her hand on his shoulder in silent encouragement. He looked up at her with a weak smile and she replied with few words. "She's a fighter, Toby."

"I know." He turned back to look at Happy who looked so vulnerable and broken in the bed, and lowered his head next to her.

With everyone settled around the room, they continued to keep watch over the mechanic, waiting for the moment she'd open her eyes once again.

A few hours and a couple of doctor visits later, the entire team was still sitting vigil in Happy's room along with Patrick and Megan. Cabe had returned to the hospital around noon, his anger still noticeable in the lines of his face, but no longer reflected in his words. He was primarily concerned now, and took his place by the others as they waited.

Toby felt as bad as Happy looked and they all knew it. She was was hooked up to all sorts of machines - there was an IV in her arm, the pulse oximeter was cuffed onto her ear, heart monitor pads were on her chest, and there was an oxygen tube in her nose and hooked over her ears.

Happy’s face was swollen from the beating and she had two black eyes. Blue and purple stood out madly against her tan skin, and she had a rather deep gash on one of her cheeks that was held together with a butterfly bandage. Toby could see more bruises on the visible parts of her body, and shuddered to think of what was hidden by her hospital gown. He also knew that despite the majority of her injuries being superficial, the pain when she woke up would be very difficult to tolerate, even for Happy Quinn. Apart from the skull and elbow fractures, she had three broken ribs.

The hours passed by slowly as they waited for Happy to wake up. When she finally opened her eyes, the first thing she did was dig her nails into Toby’s hand and let out something between a sigh and a grunt at the pain and discomfort. “You’re awake,” he exclaimed, joyous tears running down his face as he stood up so he could kiss her.

Happy winced as she brought her hand to stop him, “Don’t touch me.”

More choked sobs and Toby was soon pushed to the side as the doctors rushed in to check her vitals. Once they established that Happy’s brain function was normal, her sarcastic answers causing the doctors to laugh, they left for the night saying they would be back in the morning.

“She needs rest,” the head doctor told the team. “I know you’ve all been eager for her to wake up and she has now, and she needs to sleep.”

Patrick nodded to the doctor from the side of Happy's bed. "We understand, thank you." He nodded as the doctor left and only those closest to Happy remained in the room. Her dad looked at her, "Welcome back."

He had tears in his eyes and Happy gave him a weak smile. "Cheer up, dad, I'm not dead." Patrick let out a stifled laugh and shook his head at her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

Cabe touched the top of her head and carefully pressed his lips to her forehead. “It’s good to see you awake, kiddo.” His eyes were sad as he studied her. “How much do you remember from last night?”

“All of it. Why?” Happy’s face hardened and Toby knew he was closer to finding out what happened to her in that alley.

“You aren’t to worry about any of it, you hear me?” Cabe reassured her. “I spoke with LAPD and no charges are being brought. There was a camera that caught the whole thing so I pulled some string and you won’t even need to give them a statement.”

“Thank you,” Happy said, her hand reaching for the older man and placing it on his forearm. “Thank you, Cabe.”

Toby was confused, and seemed to be the only one who was judging by everyone else’s faces. “Why would there be charges brought against Happy? She’s the one who was attacked.”

“Because I killed one of them fighting back.” Happy’s words were blunt and she looked right at Toby when she said them.

Patrick was the one who spoke, "Let's give them some time to catch up. We'll see you in the morning, sweetie." He leaned over to kiss her cheek, his hand gently squeezing hers before he pulled back.

The team agreeing with him, they filtered out after telling Happy how grateful they were she woke up, and that they'd be back in the morning. That was the first time the team respected visiting hours, and it was to give the jilted couple time alone in her hospital room.

“You’re not leaving?” Happy asked, her eyes closed and her bandaged hand resting across her abdomen.

“I’m not going anywhere, Hap.” Toby had a pained look on his face; all he wanted was to hold her and comfort her but she made it clear she wanted no physical contact from him at this point. “I’ll be right here until you get released and then I’ll be with you at home helping you recover.”

“Damn right you will be. Have you seen the shape I’m in? There’s no way I could take care of myself, no matter how much I wish I could.” Happy let out a low, bitter laugh as she looked at him. His eyes were wet with tears and his face was puffy from all his crying. “I don’t get why you’re the one sobbing. I’m the one who got the shit beaten out of her.”

Toby choked back a sob as he took her hand in both of his, bringing his lips down to kiss at the bandages. “I am so, so sorry I put you near that alley.”

“You should be,” she snapped. Pulling her hand away from him, she winced and took in a sharp intake of breath from her sudden movement. “What’s done is done, Doc. There’s no taking it back.”

“What did they do to you, Happy? Please tell me.”

“Help me sit up more,” she ordered, refusing to look at him as he carefully placed his hands on her shoulders to support her as she leaned forward.

“Slow, easy movements.” His tone was soft as she scooted back. Happy cried out in pain, her hand clutching her side as she fell into Toby’s arms. He held her, his hand rubbing up and down her back while he made shushing sounds until her breathing steadied out. “Why don’t you lie back down?”

It was a struggle for her to speak but she did. “No, I’m sitting up for this.” Her eyes finally locked with his and she told him what she needed. “Just shift me back. Put your hands on my hips and gently move me towards the pillows. Can you manage that without breaking another rib?”

Following her instruction, Toby’s hands went to her hips and she put her good hand on top of his. “Easy now,” she said, taking deep breaths as each movement hurt like hell. Once she was sitting up, she pushed him away again. “If this is making you cry, you’ll be hysterical when you hear the details of what happened.”

Toby shook his head and sniffled, wiping his eyes on his shirt sleeve. “I need to know, please.”

He was looking at her intently and she met his gaze. “I didn’t even see them, and I should have. But I was so pissed off with you for going to that stupid game that my better judgement got clouded. My truck wasn’t ten feet away when I felt hands grab me.”

“Oh, Happy.” His hand covered his mouth and he needed to bite his lip to hold back a sob.

She rolled her eyes, contempt overtaking the pain on her face for a brief moment. “At first I thought I was getting mugged, then the other guy advanced and reached for my jeans.”

Happy saw the pain in his eyes as well as the horror. “That’s exactly how I felt,” she told him. “I knew I needed to act quickly if I was going to get out of there alive, and without being raped.”

Her breathing was stunted but she kept talking. “It’s a blur and crystal clear all at the same time. As you can see, they got in a good beating but I won.”

“How?” Toby’s question was ‘How did you kill him?’ and she was going to tell him.

“One had me by the waist and the other reached for my throat. It must have been the angle my elbow hit his windpipe, but I felt it collapse.” Happy’s eyes were cold as she recounted this. Toby had tears streaming down his face as he listened. “The guy holding me freaked out so I took the opportunity to knock him over. Too bad the momentum brought me down with him and I blacked out.” She turned her eyes away from Toby before continuing. "I didn't feel any pain in those moments, too much adrenaline going through my body."

She stopped speaking after that, and Toby didn't ask for more, the both of them accepting the silence between them.

* * *

  **Day 5**

Happy got released that morning and was waiting outside with Walter and Cabe for Toby to pull around the Monte Carlo and bring her home.

Crouching next to the mechanic, Cabe took Happy’s hand in his. “You and the Doc worry about nothing but your recovery for the next few weeks. It's paid leave and you are to think only of getting better."

"Six weeks at least, Hap, according to the doctors," Walter added.

“Six weeks trapped with Toby in the house, haven’t I suffered enough?” Happy narrowed her eyes and both men couldn’t help but grin.

“Go easy on him,” Cabe said, surprising her as he was the roughest on Toby. “He’s an idiot but that boy loves you and you love him too, kid.”

"He's a fucking moron," she said dryly, her lips pressed together in a straight line. "But he's the moron I chose to be with so I'll figure it out."

Walter was smirking at his friend. Happy was so banged up and in such pain, but she still had that fire to her. The bruising on her face had faded from black and deep purple to a lighter shade of purple, and the swelling had gone down. Her nose was covered with a smaller bandage and was healing well. Happy’s left arm would be in the cast for five more weeks and then she would have another six weeks of regaining full mobility.

The pain resulting from her broken ribs must have been tremendous. Walter caught a glimpse of her bruising when he arrived at the hospital that morning. Her back had purple bruises that started to yellow around the edges. He could only imagine the bruising on her abdomen from where her ribs had been broken and those animals directed their attacks.

Walter started talking to Cabe about something, but Happy remained silent the rest of the time they waited for Toby. She was exhausted. Dealing with the pain and Toby's incessant worrying and crying had drained her and all she wanted to do was go home, get out of her now uncomfortable clothes, and sleep.

She let out a sigh as she thought about how she wouldn't even be able to take her clothes off by herself, much less do anything else without Toby's help. She hated it, how these injuries were forcing her to rely completely on him and temporarily taking away her independence. However, although she was angry at him, she was grateful for him.

She wouldn't want any other person helping her during the next few weeks. He knew her better than anyone. He knew how she liked her boots laced up, and had laced them accordingly when he helped her get dressed to leave only a short while before. He would wash her hair and bathe her, and she knew he would even carry her around the entire house if that would help her even a little bit. He would do anything for her. She knew he was her something good. But she was still mad at him and that was right at the surface.

Soon enough, Toby pulled up in front of them. With the car idling, he got out and opened the passenger side door before saying his goodbyes to Walter and Cabe. Slipping his hands around her, Toby cradled her against him and settled her into the front seat of the Monte Carlo.

It was quiet on the drive home and he didn’t talk until they he pulled into the driveway. Turning off the ignition, he looked at Happy and put his hand on her knee. “I’ll help you out.”

When he came around to her side of the car, he opened the door. She was waiting for him to lean in and when he did, her good arm wrapped around his neck. “I got you,” he told her. Toby had one arm around her back and slipped the other under her knees, ever so gently lifting her out of the car. He used his hip to close the door, handing Happy his keys to open the front door to their home.

Once they were inside, Toby carefully carried her to the bedroom and gently set her on the bed. He knelt by her and pulled off her boots, placing them next to the bed. Then he went to get a pair of pajama shorts and one of his old Harvard shirts before returning to her. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, careful to not cause her anymore discomfort.

He managed to get the shorts on her and sat next to her with the shirt in hand. Paige had brought Happy one of her sleeveless button up blouses at the hospital that would be easier to put on than one of her own normal shirts. He took her sling off, setting it next to him only to work on unbuttoning the blouse silently but surely, looking up at her when it was open. After catching her eye, he pushed the blouse off her shoulders and maneuvered it over her arms.

Once the blouse was completely off, Happy began to raise her arms to allow him to pull his old shirt onto her frame, but before they were even half way up she let out a stifled cry of pain. She quickly started to lower them again until that also caused another wave of pain to go through her, resulting in her wincing and scrunching up her face. Toby caught the brief show of misery on her face before her expression reverted back to stony anger. It killed him to see her like this, to know that she was in so much pain and be unable to take it all away.

"Don't bother with it, Doc. It's too painful. I'll just sleep without a shirt." After he got the sling back on, she started to use her good arm to shift down into a flat position. She hardly moved before she stopped and squeezed her eyes shut, a few tears leaking out of them. Toby was well aware that Happy had a high pain tolerance, but he could tell that in this moment she was finding the pain nearly unbearable.

Toby leaned over her and slipped an arm behind her neck and back, wrapping his other arm over her and under her hip. Although her eyes were still closed, he saw the lines in her face disappear with relief and felt her relax slightly in his arms, the pain from moving lessened a bit now that her body wasn't doing the work. He slowly moved her until she was lying down completely, and only then did she open her eyes and look at him briefly before closing them again.

Toby watched her for another little while before walking to the other side of the bed and stripping down to his boxers. He got in next to Happy but sat up against the headboard, intending to keep watch over her for some time.

It was a while before Toby realized that Happy wasn't completely asleep. She was taking short, shallow breaths even though the doctors had specifically told her to breathe normally, saying that although painful, it would help her heal faster.

Running his thumb over her forehead, he spoke quietly, "Hap, you need to try to breathe normally."

"It hurts. I can't." She whispered those words, as if even speaking caused her too much pain.

"The doctor said that a slight supportive pressure could relieve some of the pain and help you breathe easier. Would it help if I placed my hand on your side?"

She looked up at him and nodded, a look of defeat on her face. Toby moved until he was lying on his side but still propped up against the headboard. Inching closer to Happy, he wrapped his arm over her waist and pressed his hand firmly but gently against her side. He felt her relax a bit, some tension leaving her body as she leaned as best she could into his hand. It wasn’t long before he heard Happy's breathing even out a bit, and only a few minutes passed before she fell asleep. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he held his hand against her skin until he also dozed off.

When Toby woke up, he noticed that somehow Happy had moved slightly closer to him and found her head resting on his chest. After glancing at the clock and realizing he had been asleep for nearly an hour, he carefully pulled himself away from Happy and went to the kitchen to prepare her some food.

About half an hour later, he carried a tray with soup into the bedroom. Placing it on the bedside table, he carefully sat down next to Happy and ran his fingers across her forehead, pushing her hair out of the way. She opened her eyes shortly, squinting at the light from the lamp.

"Hey, I brought you some soup. You need the nourishment."

Letting out a yawn, Happy replied, "Ok."

Just like before, Toby carefully moved her until she was in a sitting position and placed the tray in front of her. Without looking him in the eye, Happy muttered a quick 'thanks' and carefully raised her good arm to bring the spoon to her mouth.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope." Her curt reply came quickly, and once again she chose to not look him.

Toby pulled up a chair next to her and asked a few more questions, all of which were either ignored or given short, one word replies. Sighing, he sat back in the chair and waited until she had finished eating.

* * *

**Day 8**

Happy's left arm was propped against the side of the bathtub. Toby had wrapped it in a garbage bag to prevent any water from getting onto her cast. He was sitting on the edge of the tub, her back resting against his bare legs as he massaged her scalp and worked the shampoo through her hair.

"Pick up the pace, Toby, this isn't some romantic moment between us." She couldn't see his face but he closed his eyes and the pain was etched across his features. Happy was short with him at every turn and he took it, guilt making him feel he deserved it.

"I just need to rinse this out," he told her. Reaching over to grab the pitcher from the floor, Toby dipped it into the bath water and put his other hand on her forehead. "Tip your head back for me, Hap."

She acquiesced, a sigh escaping her lips as the water ran through her hair and for the first time in days she felt a moment of sheer bliss.

"How do you feel?" Toby's fingers were now running through her hair as he rinsed it a few more times until he was sure all the shampoo was out.

“Good,” she said quietly. Her head was back against his knees and her eyes were closed. Toby had to fight the urge to lean over and kiss her lips; he knew it would not be received well.

“Do you want me to use conditioner?”

“Mmm hmmm.” Happy’s eyes were still closed and he smiled sadly as he squeezed the conditioner into his palms. He began working it through her hair, his fingers quickly coating each strand before he reached into the water to get the excess off his hands.

Repeating his process of rinsing, he leaned over when he was done. His lips were right next to her ear and he wanted so badly to kiss her, but he bit the inside of his cheek and fought the urge. "Can you sit up a little so I can wrap your hair in a towel? Then I'll move and wash you off."

"Sure, just give me a few minutes. I don't want to move too quickly." Bracing her right hand by the wall, she slowly sat up while breathing deeply to help with the pain. Despite her constant pain, in this moment he could see her body held little tension.

Toby saw how relaxed she was and it pleased him. To know he still had the ability to put her at ease when it was apparent she didn't want him, it gave him hope that he would be able to break through this small retaining wall she now put around herself. He was able to break through them before and was confident he would again. If only he could get her to look at him more than just fleeting glances.

Her hair clean now, Toby put his hands on her shoulders after he had her hair twisted up and spoke. "I need to get out to bathe you. How do you want to move back? Or do you want me to get in with you so you can stay where you are?"

"Don't care," she told him with her eyes still closed. "Whatever’s easiest that won't put me in even more pain."

Needing to feel some sort of connection to her, Toby decided to slide behind her, his legs slipping around either side of hers. He just had on boxer briefs and the feel of her skin against his was amazing and torturous at the same time. Being this close without that emotional connection they shared only a week ago broke his heart. But, Happy needed him and he wouldn't let her down like he did that night she got attacked.

He slipped one arm around her waist to stabilize her, his palm open against her abdomen and holding her to him. "Are you comfortable with this?"

"It's fine, the pressure feels good." Happy moved her hand on top of his, so relaxed and in the least amount of pain since being released from the hospital that she forgot how angry she was with Toby. Her head rested back on his chest, eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

Smiling himself, Toby reached for the washcloth he soaped up earlier. Dipping it into the water, he whispered in her ear, "Just rest, I'll let you know when it's time to get out."

"Thanks, Doc," she murmured as he ran the washcloth down her legs up to where their hands rested on her stomach. Washing up her good arm, Toby's fingers brought the washcloth across her chest. It was only when his hand travelled between her breasts did she tense.

"It's alright, princess. I'll be done in a minute." His lips pressing against her neck sent her arching away from him, a cry of pain escaping her lips as she inhaled sharply.

"What the hell?" she gasped, her breathing shallow as he felt how tense she now was.

Pressing his chest against her back, Toby kept his hand open on her abdomen and applied pressure to her side with his other hand. "Breathe with me, it'll make the pain lessen."

She followed his lead, their breathing in synch a few minutes later. Only when he knew her breathing had stabilized did he stop. "I just need to wash your back. Thirty seconds more and I'm done."

Happy said nothing, she just leaned forward and braced her good hand against the wall. He ran the washcloth up and down her back a few times, wringing it out and setting it to the side.

"I need you to scoot up so I can get out." Toby braced his feet and pushed her forward with his hips, his hands still around her to keep her body stabilized. "Are you good to stay sitting up?"

"Of course I am," she snapped. "I'm not a complete invalid."

Closing his eyes and accepting defeat, he pushed back and stood up. He slipped off his wet boxers and left them on the side of the tub, quickly securing a towel around his hips before reaching for one for Happy, putting it over his shoulder as his hand rested on her back.

"You ready to stand up?" She nodded, faltering when she reached for her cast-encased arm wrapped in plastic. Kneeling beside the tub, Toby put his arm under hers in the cast while his other hand moved down her back. "Take your time getting up, I won't let you fall, I promise."

It took about ten minutes before Happy was standing with a towel wrapped around her now dry frame. He carefully unwrapped her cast and she held it against her with her other arm. She merely shrugged when Toby told her he was going to carry her back to bed; she was exhausted and at this point didn't care how she got back to where she could sleep.

Once he set her down on her feet next to the bed, he asked her what she wanted to wear. "Nothing, I'm in too much pain to fuss with any of that right now."

She let the towel fall to the floor and stared at him when he didn't move. "Help me get the sling back on, we both know I can't do it myself."

His hands were hesitant pulling the material over her cast and his hands tentative going behind her back to secure it. She snapped, "Stop making this a big deal, you've already seen and touched every part of me. Just get me under the covers so I can try to sleep."

“There’s no reason for you to take that tone with me, Hap. It’s difficult to know what’s going to set you off at any given moment.”

“Right now it’s that I’m standing here cold and in pain while you talk.” She briefly caught his eye and saw the hurt, causing her to soften her tone. “Please, Toby.”

He nodded, quickly pulling down the covers before settling her against the pillows. “Is there anything else you need?”

Her eyes closed and she nodded. “Would you hold me until I fall asleep? The pressure really helps and all I want is sleep.”

“Sure thing,” he told her, walking over to the dresser to pull out a pair of boxers. With her naked between the sheets, he needed to have some barrier between them to prevent him from going completely crazy.

Now clad in his boxers, Toby ran a hand through his hair to shake off some of the moisture before slipping into bed next to Happy. She sidled up next to him, leaning into him as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other arm draped across her middle to hold onto her side, his thumb stroking over one of her many fading bruises. “The bruising is breaking up nicely, is it still painful?”

Her face was resting on his chest and her breath was warm as she spoke. “Yes.” At this stage, they had faded to light purple with yellowing throughout. Her beautiful skin was marred from the attack and it killed Toby, but she was healing and that was most important. Looking down at the bandage covering her nose, he commented, “Your nose is healing nicely, too."

“Mmm hmmm.” With that, she was fast asleep in his arms, her breathing steady and calm enough for him to drift to sleep as well.

* * *

**Day 17**

It was 2:37 a.m. when Happy woke up, unable to breathe due to the renewed pain in her ribs. Bracing her hand against the mattress, she started hyperventilating and could feel her heart rate increasing.  

Things were becoming fuzzy in her vision and without thinking she jerked her left arm, screaming out in pain soon after. Mere seconds passed before Toby was leaning over her with concerned eyes.

"Hap, what's wrong, where does it hurt?" Toby scanned her entire body instantly, trying to find the cause of her scream before turning back to look at her. He could tell by the quick rise and fall of her chest that her breathing was erratic, so he gently took her hand in his in an attempt to calm her down.

For a moment, it was hard to focus on his face. Happy was trying to listen to him and calm down all while attempting to regulate her breathing, but it was all too much. The only thing on her mind was pain and how it was overwhelming her. She closed her eyes and felt tears running down her face, but managed to let out a 'can't breathe' and 'pain'. In between her rattling breaths she heard Toby's calm voice.

"Happy, I need you to listen to me. You're hyperventilating and it's only worsening the pain. I need you to breathe with me." When her only response was to squeeze his hand and dig her nails into it, he continued, placing his other hand along her jaw and wiping away her tears. "Hap, I need you to open your eyes and look at me." When she did, he spoke again. "We're going to breathe in for five counts and breathe out for five as well. Watch me and mimic my breathing, ok?" She only nodded, but she listened to him and breathed when he did.

After a few minutes, Happy's breathing went back to normal and the pain began to subside a bit. She was able to relax somewhat, and her grip on his hand loosened.

"I'm going to get you one of your painkillers." Happy opened her mouth to retort, but Toby cut her off before she could say anything. "And yes, you will take it. There's no reason why you shouldn’t. It will help you get to sleep easier." Happy rolled her eyes as he left the room. She wanted to tell him that she could do without them, but knew he was right.

When he returned, he gave her the pill and a glass of water. Meanwhile, he sat cross legged next to her and spoke. "Doing the breathing exercises regularly will help prevent these resurgences of pain. I know they’re a pain in the ass, but you've got to do them." Happy looked away but he continued to speak. "In the morning, we're going to do them, ok?"

"Fine." Once she realized he had nothing left to say, she closed her eyes and turned her head away from him, failing to notice the expression of sadness on Toby's face.

Toby laid back down and tried to go back to sleep himself but found that he couldn't. He was too upset at Happy shifting back and forth between showing her need for him only to ignore him the next minute. He knew she was still angry, but this was basically torture for him. He was well aware that he had screwed up big time that night a couple weeks ago, but he thought she was taking it all too far.

A few moments later, a whispered 'Toby' brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down at Happy, whose eyes were wide open.

Once she knew she had his attention, she spoke. "Hold my side again."

Without hesitation, Toby moved right next to her and turned on his side, slipping his arm over her and under her cast to rest against her ribs and apply pressure. Clenching her jaw, Happy moved herself slightly until her right side was pressed against Toby. He pulled her to him just a little more until she let out a sigh of a relief and closed her eyes, the pressure on either side of her torso allowing her to relax a bit.

She fell asleep almost immediately. Watching her for a while, Toby noticed that the gash on her cheek had healed up nicely and was hardly visible anymore. When he was certain she was no longer awake, he pressed a kiss to her temple, knowing she wouldn’t feel it. Only then did he allow himself to cry.

Despite their physical closeness, Toby felt miles away from her emotionally and it was taking a toll on him. He needed that emotional intimacy, and the only thing Happy had done since she woke up from her coma was keep him at arm's length. Closing his eyes, he let his own tears lull him to sleep.

* * *

**Day 37**

After a month of being with Toby every hour of the day, Happy finally had some time to herself. Walter had asked Toby to come into the garage for a few hours and after much convincing, Toby agreed. He would be compiling a profile for a suspect the team was looking for. He promised Happy he’d be back within three hours at most. She told him to take as long as was needed, catching a killer was more important than babysitting a grown woman.

Happy was secretly grateful to Walter for doing this. He knew she was desperate for some time alone so he arranged it. She spent the first hour walking from one end of their house to the other. It was all on one level and she remembered how excited Toby had been when she agreed that this house would be perfect for them starting the next chapter of their lives together.

Now back in their bedroom and sitting at the edge of the bed, her gaze couldn’t help but be drawn to the hideous tribal pattern rug Toby had picked out. It didn’t match their decor at all but he was so proud of his purchase, Happy didn’t have the heart to tell him she hated it. Getting lost in memories of the countless times she and Toby made love on that very rug, it all came rushing to the front of her mind.

She was back in that alley and could smell their cheap cologne and how they reeked of whiskey. Panic set in as Happy remembered how their hands had been all over her, grabbing and trying to rip her clothes off. If her reflexes weren’t as fast as they were and she hadn’t jumped into attack mode, they might have found her dead body in that alley instead of her attacker’s.

Closing her eyes, she still saw the lecherous look those men had when they thought they had her cornered. Happy stood up and forced herself to focus on the present with the breathing exercises Toby insisted they do several times a day. She was able to calm herself down enough to make it out to the living room, only to have another wave hit her.

The whiskey bottles sitting on the bar cart in the corner needed to go. She didn’t need any further reminders of what almost happened that night. Each step needed to be alternated with breathing in or breathing out but she finally made her way to it. Grabbing two of the whiskey bottles with her good hand and cradling the third between her side and her cast, she slowly made her way to the kitchen.

When Toby got home, he didn’t even have the front door closed before he heard a stifled sob followed by a smashing sound coming from the kitchen. Dropping his keys and running, he saw Happy pouring their most expensive bottle of whiskey down the sink.

“What did I miss?” Toby didn’t grasp the severity of the situation until he saw her face when she turned to throw the bottle into the garbage can, shattering it.

Her face was tear stained and the rapid rise and fall of her chest worried him. He was in front of her in an instant and wrapped an arm around her right side, his left hand cupping her face to wipe away fresh tears that continued to fall. “Tell me what happened.”

She fell against his chest and buried her face in it. “I still see them, Toby, and I smell them.”

“What?” He pulled back to look at her only for her to reach up for his collar and pull him down to her.

Happy kissed him with such fervor that it stunned him for a moment before he kissed back, his tongue brushing against her lips for entry. She readily granted it to him and backed up to the counter. Toby’s instinct kicking in, he lifted her up so he could kiss her with greater ease. It wasn’t until he needed to breathe that he broke away from her.

“Don’t stop, please.” Her voice was pleading and she reached for him. “Make love to me, Toby.”

Those words were all he wanted to hear from her, but after the frosty treatment she had given him, he was cautious and needed to know where her change of heart came from. “Happy, you are saying everything I want to hear, but where is this coming from?”

“I see them, Toby, whenever I close my eyes. And I feel their hands on me and I can’t take it any longer.” She was shaking and his hands rubbed up and down her shoulders. Her eyes went to the smashed bottles. “The whiskey on them was overpowering, please don’t replace it.”

“Of course I won’t, not knowing this.” He tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes. “Have you been keeping all this bottled up? No wonder you’ve been in such pain.” Toby wrapped his arms around her and gently hugged her.

She pulled away though and reached for his face for another kiss. “Help me forget, Toby, please.”

“Forget what, love?” His voice was gentle and there was a pain in his eyes at what he suspected she wanted to forget.

“Their hands on me, trying to rip my clothes off.” Happy was hysterical in a way he’d never seen her and she continued. “I can’t be with anyone but you, Doc.”

When he didn’t respond, she hit his chest. “Or is it you don’t want me now that I’m broken and damaged?”

Toby grabbed her arm to stop her from hitting him again. "Happy, you are neither of those things, and I will never not want you. I want you too much, in fact." With one hand on her waist, Toby cupped her face again and pulled her in for another fierce kiss. Just a few moments later, Happy snaked her good arm around Toby's neck and he lifted her off the counter to carry her into the bedroom.

Setting her down on the bed, Toby made quick work of removing her jeans and knickers, pulling them off her and tossing them to the side, after which he pulled off his own shirt. Only then did he tone down his eagerness, careful not to hurt Happy as he went to remove her sling. He caught her eyes watching him, and for the first time in weeks, she didn't look away. He smiled as he slipped the material off her arm and set it on the nightstand.

Once it was off, he gently lifted one of his old baggy shirts from Happy's frame. He pulled it over her good arm and head, and then maneuvered it around the cast. With Happy sitting in front of him completely unclothed, Toby ran his hands up and down her sides, trying to take away the memory of hands that weren’t his touching her. Happy reached down and placed her hand on his then, guiding it slowly up her body before leaning in to kiss him again.

Toby was ecstatic. It had been so long since he had touched Happy in this way and the feeling of her skin against his own, as well as her positive response to him was overwhelming. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn’t feel Happy’s good hand make its way down to his waistband, only realizing when she started to fiddle with the button of his jeans, unable to undo it with just one hand.

Breaking their kiss, Toby quickly got out of his jeans and boxers before returning his attentions to Happy. Hoisting her up on him, he maneuvered both of them until he was sitting against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front with Happy settled on his lap.

As soon as they were in place, they both silently looked at each other for a moment, mentally preparing themselves for what was about to happen. Happy had her casted arm wrapped loosely around his side while Toby dragged his hands slowly up her back, stopping when he reached her shoulders and never looking away from her. Happy’s good hand had come to rest on his cheek, and he readily leaned into her hand.

In that second, it was as if time had frozen. Silent and unblinking, they looked at each other with no regard for anything else. They were waiting, taking in as much of each other as they could in the short while between what had felt like an eternity of the absence of feeling and what they knew would be few moments of an overflow of every feeling now bottled up within them. Toby was poised to enter Happy, and she breathed a long sigh of pleasure as she sank onto him slowly, each inch of her hot and wet and welcoming as she felt the familiar drag of Toby’s skin against hers.

In the next second, their previous stillness was replaced with frenzy as Toby instinctively started thrusting into her, Happy grinding down onto him in response and a long lost euphoria clouding their minds.

For a while Happy took full control, riding him harder with her hand still on his cheek as he kept his hands at her waist for support. It was only until she let out a wince of pain that he forced her to slow down.

Moving his hands up her back, he pulled her closer to him and spoke softly in her ear. "How are you feeling, Hap?” She didn't say anything, but frantically tried to grind down on him again. Knowing she was worried he would stop, Toby spoke again in her ear while rubbing her back. "Hey, I'm not stopping. I love you." Unable to resist, he pressed a few kisses at her neck before continuing. "I want to finish making love to you, but you're going to have to slow down a bit, let me do the work. I don't want you hurting yourself."

Her lips forming a slight pout, Happy accepted defeat. Toby smiled at her as he began thrusting again, making sure his pace was fast but gentle at the same time.

Just a few moments later, Happy had thrown her head back and each of her breathy sighs were punctuated by Toby's thrusts. Feeling that she was close, Toby gripped her hips and picked up his pace slightly, trying to press deeper into her with every movement. Soon, he felt her muscles clench around him and with one loud final moan she went slack against him. Already panting himself, Toby gave a few more forceful thrusts before his own release came and he fell back against the headboard.

Trying to catch their breaths, it was some time before either of them moved. Finally, Happy pushed herself from his chest to a sitting position. With a smile on her face, she spoke. "Thank you, Toby."

Grinning up at Happy, he pushed some hair out of her face. "You're very welcome. I love you, Hap." He pulled her in for one more kiss before she climbed out of his lap and carefully lowered herself next to him onto the mattress. Following her movements, Toby also laid down, wrapping his left arm over her left side and supporting her arm in the cast. After pressing a few kisses into her shoulder and whispering a few more 'I love yous' Toby closed his eyes, certain that he and Happy were in a good spot now. He fell asleep with his face in her hair and a smile on his lips.

* * *

**Day 38**

It was early in the morning when Happy woke up. Peeling herself away from a still sleeping Toby, she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself before quietly walking out to the patio. Sitting in the corner of the outdoor sofa, Happy stared out into the LA morning and looked at all the houses beyond theirs. There was a slight breeze in the air and the morning sunshine felt good on her face.

Happy had needed some time to process what happened the night before. There was no doubt in her mind that she had wanted Toby to make love to her, but she needed some breathing room for a while to think about how this made her feel, considering what had transpired in the last few weeks. Eventually, she decided that she wanted to apologize to him.

Toby was feeling happy when he woke up, until he opened his eyes to find himself alone in their bed. At first he was shocked, but soon he felt heartbroken. After the night they had had, Toby couldn't comprehend why Happy would slip out of bed and leave him in the morning. Sliding out of bed himself, he pulled on some boxers and went to find her.

Toby's anger started to build as he checked the whole house and found her nowhere. It was only until he spied her dark hair through the window that led out to the patio that he sighed in relief. Walking outside, he found her curled into the corner of the couch with a faraway look in her eyes. He quickly went over to her, trying not to be livid as he sat down right next to her, his leg touching hers. "Why would you leave me like that?"

Turning to look at him, she pressed her lips into a thin line. Knowing how Toby always wanted to maintain their emotional intimacy, Happy couldn't help but think his words were slightly accusing. When she didn't speak, Toby placed his arm around her shoulder. Unable to think of what to say, she turned away from him and continued to look into the distance.

Toby grew frustrated again when she stopped looking him in the eye. "How do you think this makes me feel, Hap? We go from making love to you refusing to look me in the eyes again. This isn't fair and you know it."

Happy closed her eyes. She knew Toby deserved an explanation, yet everything was too raw for her at the moment.

"Look, I'm sorry about everything, ok? It should have been me in that alley, not you."

Without turning to look at him, Happy replied. "If you were the one in that alley, you’d be dead right now." For once, Toby didn't say anything, floored by her words.

Another breeze blew by and Happy shivered. Seeing this, Toby rubbed her arm a bit and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Let's go inside and I'll help you get dressed."

Now in their bedroom, Happy was silent as Toby helped her get dressed. He was pulling a shirt over her head, but she couldn't bring herself to even focus on what he was saying.

The flashback of her attack had been terrible, but making love with Toby had been amazing. Then he had said those things on the couch and now she was a jumble of emotions. It was too much for her to deal with and soon enough she reverted back to her old thoughts. What would stop Toby from screwing up again? She knew he was frustrated and growing increasingly angry with her, but she couldn't bring herself to speak just yet. All in all, the fear crept back into her mind and her pride made her feel ashamed and guilty.

It took her a while to realize that Toby was repeating her name, his voice eventually bringing her out of her thoughts. However, as soon as she turned to acknowledge him, she shifted her eyes back down again. She could feel tears well up in her eyes, but she still didn't look at him.

It was only a matter of time before Toby lifted her chin, noticing her conflicted expression and the tears she was holding back. Letting out a sad sigh, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. "How are we going to get past this, Hap?"

“I don’t know.” Her words were mumbled against his chest but Toby heard them loud and clear.

Merely keeping his arms around her, he closed his eyes and told himself it would get better soon. It had to.

* * *

**Day 44**

Toby walked over to the door, opening it to find Paige and her big smile. She had visited them regularly throughout the six weeks Happy and Toby had been on leave in order to check up on them and often times drop off some groceries. Toby stepped aside and Paige gave him a quick hug before entering the house.

After shutting the door, Toby saw Paige walk over to Happy and also give her a quick hug before sitting down next to her on the leather couch. Putting her phone aside, Happy asked Paige if she wanted anything. She asked for a glass of water and after Happy went to the kitchen, Paige smiled to herself. In the few years she had known the four geniuses, she had managed to get them to use their manners without a second thought. She thought about when she first met Happy, how the then scowling mechanic would never have greeted anyone with a hug, much less offer to get them a drink. Paige knew that the four of them had improved significantly with her help.

When Happy came back into the room, she gave Paige the glass and sat down next to her with her body turned away from Toby. The shrink was quietly sitting in the armchair next to the couch and had a somewhat sad look in his eyes.

As soon as she had entered the house, Paige could feel the tension. Now, with Toby and Happy sitting near each other yet acting as if the other weren't even in the room, Paige could feel the tension increase substantially. Breaking the silence, she finally spoke. "So, how's the recovery going this week?"

"Better than last week." Happy couldn't help but add in a sarcastic comment and Paige chuckled.

"Well, it sounds like Happy Quinn is back to her old self. But seriously, how are you?"

"My ribs hardly hurt anymore, they’re just a bit sore. I haven't yet gained full mobility in my elbow though." Happy instinctively ran her hand up her now cast-free arm. She had gotten it off just a few days before and had been very happy to finally be able to take a proper shower without Toby's help, although he stayed in the bathroom just in case.

"That's good to hear, Happy." Hoping to lighten the mood a bit, Paige grabbed her bag from the coffee table and pulled out a card, handing it to Happy. "Ralph made a card for you." Paige smiled as soon as she saw Happy open it and grin from ear to ear. "He's excited you're coming back to work soon."

Happy turned to look at Paige, the big smile still on her face. "Please tell him thanks for the card and that I'm also excited to be going back to work next week."

"Will do." Addressing both Happy and Toby this time, Paige continued. "So, how are both of you?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she saw the smile disappear from Happy's face.

Turning her eyes to a book on the table, Happy replied, "We're fine." As Paige opened her mouth to speak, Toby, who had said nothing the entire time, cut her off and spoke  with a tone so caustic that even she stopped smiling.

"We're hardly fine." The words were designed to hurt and Paige was shocked. She knew that the past few weeks had been rough for Happy and Toby, but the last time she visited, Toby had been all smiles and encouragement as he helped Happy with everything. Paige didn't know what had happened since then, but even she was starting to feel anxious at that moment.

Toby was staring at Happy, and she slowly turned to look at him. "Not now, Toby. Not with Paige here."

Not even bothering to reply to her, Toby turned to look at Paige and spoke to her. "You know what Happy did last week? She coerced me into making love to her and then slipped out of bed and went right behind her walls again. She manipulated me, used me for sex, and then had the audacity to pretend it meant nothing."

Toby was about to speak again when Happy nearly jumped up from the couch and cut him off, screaming. "Toby! That is no one's business but ours, and if you breathe another fucking word--"

"What Happy, what are you going to do? Hurt me? Cut me off? Yell at me some more? Because that's nearly all you've done since you woke up from that coma." Toby had now also stood up and was scowling at Happy. Paige was speechless as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Not backing down, Happy yelled again. "You're just pissed because sex isn't a fix all."

Eyes widening and eyebrows raising, Toby laughed viciously right in Happy's face. "You think that was just sex? I made love to you, Happy. I poured out my heart to you, and for you to disregard that is despicable. Calling what we did in our bed, wrapped up in each other's arms, just sex is the worst thing you could possibly do." At that point, Paige grabbed her bag and slipped out quietly, knowing that she would be of little help, if any, right then. Happy and Toby didn't even realize when she shut the door.

Happy couldn't even get a word in before Toby continued his tirade. "Happy, I have stood by you through everything. I have helped you, I have put up with you, I even let you treat me like crap because God knows I feel terrible and guilty for what I did that night you got hurt." As he continued to speak, Toby moved her towards the wall without thinking, only realizing when Happy bumped into it. Without moving, he continued and pointed a finger at her.

"But you know what, Happy? You are taking this too fucking far. You built up your walls again, and I understood that after what happened, but you haven't even let me in after six whole weeks. You broke our emotional connection, and have given me an icy shoulder since you got out of the hospital. You won't even look me in the damn eye. But, on top of everything, you manipulated me into being with you and then acted as if it meant nothing." Toby paused for a moment, but Happy held her steely gaze and remained silent.

"Is this how you want it? You want me to fuck you with no emotion involved?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Toby slammed both of his hands into the wall on either side of her head. Happy flinched then, an involuntary reflex after seeing Toby's hands move towards her.

It took only seconds for Toby to realize what he had done. As soon as it clicked in his mind that this is what Happy's attackers did to her, he immediately took his hands away from the wall and stepped back slightly, panic and worry overtaking his expression.

Starting to tear up, Toby cupped Happy's face and he spoke softly, his tone completely different from before. "Oh, Happy, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Happy, her mouth open but silent, was shocked and speechless, and Toby was petrified that he had crossed the ultimate line. Bringing his other hand up to her face as well, Toby continued to murmur apologies until he was kissing her gently and touching her almost reverently.

Breaking the kiss, Happy looked Toby straight in the eye and spoke softly. "I love you. I'm sorry, too." Placing her own hand against his cheek, she spoke again. "I need you, Doc." She pulled him down to her for another kiss, this one laced with more emotion. However, she pulled away quickly and worry passed through Toby's mind once again until she whispered in his ear. "Make love to me. I'm never leaving you again."

As soon as Toby heard those words, he picked Happy up and pinned her against the wall, crashing his lips down to hers. Unable to keep her hands away from his face, Happy kissed her way from his lips to across his jawline and down his neck, punctuating each kiss with an 'I love you' or 'I'm sorry'.

It was a while before Happy moved her mouth away from Toby's skin but continued to run her hands across his cheeks. "I missed the feeling of your scruff on my skin."

Toby laughed, "I missed the feeling of you, Happy." At that, he kissed her again, licking eagerly into her mouth this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pushed her into the wall a bit more as he ran his fingers up her tank top.

It was only until Happy let out a little grunt of pain that Toby remembered she was still recovering from her injuries and set her back down. Pulling her into a hug, Toby leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. "What do you say we take this to the bedroom?"

"Sounds like an excellent plan, Doc." Pulling her hand up to kiss her knuckles, Toby smiled before pulling her away to the bedroom.

Once they were standing in their room, Toby kissed her again before placing his hands on her shoulders and looking at her once more, silently asking for permission. As soon as she nodded, he moved his hand to the hem of her tank top and slowly pulled it up and over her head before throwing it aside. Toby ran his hands down her arms then as he kneeled in front of her, kissing down her neck and chest, between her breasts, and down her stomach before bringing his hands to unbutton her jeans.

As soon as he had pulled her jeans and knickers down and she had stepped out of them, Toby stood up and stepped back to look at her. "Happy, you are still the most beautiful woman in the world." She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips then, and Toby smiled back at her as he picked her up and carried her to the bed, setting her down gently.

Sitting near the edge of the bed, Happy watched as Toby stripped down in front of her. There were still some things she wanted to tell him, but she decided they could wait until later. He finally came to stand in between her legs, slipping one hand behind her back and the other into her hair before focusing his attention on her lips again.

It wasn’t long before Happy felt Toby hard against her leg, so she wrapped her legs around his hips and pressed firmly into him, chuckling when she heard him moan into her mouth. Picking her up again, Toby moved them further onto the bed until they were both laying on their sides facing each other. He had pulled Happy right next to him until his skin was pressed against hers and there was no space between them. He stopped kissing her then, wrapping one of his hands underneath her while with the other he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and just looked at her.

Happy kept her eyes trained on Toby's as he watched her and caressed her. She had purposely avoided looking at him the last few weeks and was truly sorry to have done so. So now, she decided she was going to make up for it. He had one arm under her right side, and when he slipped his other one over her left side and pulled her even closer, she hooked her leg over his hip, never breaking eye contact. He leaned forward to kiss her again, his hand traveling between her legs to feel how wet she was.

It was Happy's turn to let out a moan into Toby's mouth as his thumb circled her clit a few times. He smiled into their kiss as she bucked into him and revealed her growing need. With his hand now gripping her hip, he entered her and one of her hands found its place in his curls while the other wrapped under his arm and around his back.

Breaking the kiss, Toby looked her straight in the eye as he began to thrust slowly into her. She didn't mind it at all, content to hold him and be held, and be as close together as two people could possibly be. Only after a while did Happy squeeze her leg into his hip and dig her nails into his back, eager for more.

Toby picked up the pace shortly, his hand that was beneath her now wrapping under her arm and across her upper back, and coming to rest at the nape of her neck. His other hand was still on her hip, but he moved it towards the small of her back until he had Happy in a very close embrace. Breaking eye contact for a moment, he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before whispering in her ear. "I love you, Hap. Thank you for forgiving me."

Toby could feel her smiling into him as she replied. "I am so happy to be back in your arms, and I'm sorry about everything."

"I'm sorry, too, especially for yelling at you earlier. I shouldn't have done that." Her only reply was to press a kiss beneath his ear and then bury her face in his neck. Toby rubbed her lower back as he continued to thrust into her at a faster pace, enjoying being able to touch her as much as he wanted.

Wanting to look her in the eyes again, Toby lightly touched her chin, prodding her to bring her face away from his neck. When she did, he noticed tears glistening in her eyes, and a new wave of emotion overcame him. It was at that moment that he knew Happy was truly sorry for how she shut him out. Overwhelmed by it all, Toby couldn't help but shed a few tears himself. Cupping her face again, he continued to look her in the eyes, not wanting to break their renewed connection.

Just moments later, Happy knew she was close and dug her nails into his back. Understanding her silent communication, Toby pushed into her even faster and deeper, and Happy tangled their legs together further, dragging her nails down his back as she gasped.

She came only seconds later, her body shaking against Toby's as she moaned with pleasure. She felt the tears fall freely from her eyes as well, too overwhelmed by her orgasm and intoxicated at being so close to Toby after holding back for so many weeks.

Toby knew he was close himself, but hearing a shivery Happy, who was still feeling the effects of her orgasm, moan his name for the first time in weeks sent Toby over the edge. He felt himself come inside her and he pulled her to him again as his own body shook, squeezing his eyes shut.

When Toby opened his eyes, he saw Happy staring up at him. Wiping away her tears, he gave her a quick kiss and a smile before slipping out of her and rolling onto his back. Wanting to stay as close together as possible, Happy followed him like a magnet and draped herself over his body, resting her head on his chest. Toby ran his fingers down her back and smiled as she nestled against him. For once, neither of them spoke, both content with just enjoying the moment and each other. They fell asleep a short while later, unmoved and still wrapped up in each other.

The sun was shining outside when Happy woke up two hours later. She remained on top of Toby and he was still sleeping. She had such a smile on her face as she leaned up to press a kiss against his neck. Reveling in the fact that she was able to touch him freely with both hands now, she ran her fingers up and down his chest while peppering his jawline with kisses.

Feeling his arms wrap around her, she kissed his lips. “Hi, Doc.”

“This is a great way to wake up.” Toby was looking in her eyes and had brought one hand to cup her face. Kissing her, she leaned into it and soon was flipped her onto her back as he looked down at her. “Did you sleep well?”

She nodded. “That nap was the best sleep I’ve had since that night.”

Reaching for him, her fingers ran through his curls and she pulled him to her for another kiss. Toby eagerly returned it, settling on his side. Happy pulled back, giving him a quick peck on the lips before telling him what she had wanted to earlier. “I was ready to forgive you when we made love last week.”

“What?” The question was breathed with disbelief as Toby sat up. “You were?”

Happy nodded, pushing herself up and straddling his waist to capture his full attention. Her hands laced with his and she brought his knuckles to her lips. “I was. But I got spooked back to my old ways when you asked me how I could leave you like I did. It felt accusatory and my reaction is not something I’m proud of.” Forcing herself to keep looking at him, she waited for him to speak.

“Happy.” Toby cupped her face with both hands and his eyes had fresh tears pooling in them.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up over this,” she told him, pressing her forehead to his and smirking. “I got beaten up enough for the both of us.”

She laughed but he remained serious. “That’s not funny, Hap. Please don’t joke about this.”

“If I can’t find some humor in it, I’m going to continue to go mad.” Happy stroked her thumb across his scruff, her other hand deep in his hair. "It's no secret that the attack rattled me. I just didn't realize how much it would affect us."

Toby remained silent, knowing it was best to let Happy continue when she started talking about her emotions. “I killed someone, even with all the shitty foster homes I bounced around, I never thought I would do that. But it was his life or mine, and I chose mine.”

“I’m glad you did, you are so much stronger than I am. You were right when you said that I wouldn’t have made it out of that alley the way you did.” He was incredibly saddened thinking back on all that transpired while Happy had seemed like a different person in the last few weeks.

“Listen, Doc, this spilling my feelings thing is more your department than mine so I want to leave it here.” She leaned forward and pressed her chest into his. With her face resting on his shoulder, she looked up at him to speak. “What’s done is done, we can’t change the past. What I do know is that you’re a good man. And I can feel how much you love me in the way you treat me each and every day. I'm so sorry about everything. I love you."

When Toby heard those words, he wrapped his arms around Happy tightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He smiled when he felt Happy's arms wrap around his own back as well, and looked down at her. "So we're good now?"

"Yes, Doc. We're good." And with that, Happy gave Toby one of the largest smiles he had seen for some time.

"Hey, do you want to go eat something?" Happy was about to speak when she saw a smirk form on Toby's face.

"Doc, what is that face for?" Eyes narrowing, Happy's smile faded a bit.

Waggling his eyebrows, Toby continued. "Or do you want me to eat you out first?"

Biting her lip, Happy nodded before the corners of her lips turned up again. Before she knew it, Toby had flipped her on her back and was now moving down between her legs, winking at her as he caught her eye. Her hands instinctively finding their place in his curls, Happy rested her head back down on the pillows, glad that things were back to normal. Though it wasn’t long before those thoughts left her mind; soon enough the only thing on it was the feeling of Toby's scruff against her sensitive skin making her scream out his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Safe sex was practiced in this fic.


End file.
